halofandomcom-20200222-history
Avery Johnson
Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson (voiced by David Scully) is an energetic soldier in the UNSC Marine Corps. He plays a vital role in both Halo games, providing assistance to the Chief at very opportune times. He also has a strange fascination for Flip Music. SERVICE NUMBER: 48789-2094-AJHalo Graphic Novel Pg122 Biography Early Career Avery J. Johnson has been fighting the Covenant since he was old enough to join the Marines. He enlisted and joined the UNSC, where he was assigned to the troop regiments on Paris IV. When the Covenant attacked the planet, Sergeant Johnson fought valiantly: during the battle, he captured a crate of plasma grenades when his troops needed weapons and used them all against the enemy troops to keep them at bay so his fellow soldiers could evacuate. After they returned to Reach for debriefing and reassignment, doctors discovered an unusual medial abnormality: the radiation from the plasma grenades formed mutations in Johnson’s DNA. He was diagnosed with Boren’s Syndrome, a condition affecting the neural electric pathways. Johnson refused treatment and opted for immediate reassignment. He received a Purple Heart for his actions. With the rank of Staff Sergeant, he was assigned to Reach Station Gamma, a military station above the planet. While stationed there, a massive Covenant armada arrived, beginning Battle of Reach. During the battle, Johnson led a search and destroy team aboard the station, where they were picked up by Master Chief John-117. Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 325, 328, and 349 He escaped onto the ‘’Pillar of Autumn’’, which fled the battle into slipspace. Halo Coming out of slipspace, the Pillar of Autumn came across a mysterious ring. The Covenant took advantage of the ship’s low fuel and armament and jumped on top of the crew with a boarding party. On board, Johnson helped defend the Autumn from the invading Unggoy and Sangheili troops, but like everyone else was forced to abandon ship when Captain Jacob Keyes issued the order. troops on Halo.]] Johnson’s escape pod successfully landed on the ring with little injuries to the passengers. However, as soon as they stepped onto the grass, they were viciously attacked by the Covenant strike teams. With his squad scattered all over the valley, he was glad to see the Chief come strolling up to assist.Halo: The Flood, pages 68/69 Johnson aided the Chief in patrolling the surrounding area and rescuing his men, all of whom were under attack. Johnson later accompanied Fire Team Zulu on their mission to rescue Keyes from the Covenant starship, ‘’Truth and Reconciliation’’. Fighting their way through the enemy vessel, they found the lost captain and returned him to Alpha Base. Escape from the Flood , Johnson was forced to confront the death of his squad and the nightmarish Combat Forms.]] The crew intercepted a Covenant transmission detailing the transport of numerous weapons to somewhere in the swampy regions of the ring. This, as well as a Sangheili’s testimony of a large weapons cache located in a swamp, prompted Captain Keyes to investigate. Johnson accompanied the captain for this mission and brought some of the finest soldiers from his crew. Shortly after they were dropped off, the crew came across a structure leading underground. As they ventured further into the facility they came across several Elite corpses, with scrambled innards. Passing them off as friendly fire, they proceeded deeper into the facility until they entered a seemingly empty room. Annoyed with Private Mendoza’s whining, Johnson passed off the situation as sissy talk until little, balloon-like creatures burst out of the nearby holding cells and attacked the squad. Nothing he had ever seen in his entire career as a Marine could prepare him for the enemy he found attacking his soldiers. He was one of the victims of an assimilation attempt into a Combat Form, but the mutations caused by his Boren’s Syndrome stopped the process. Alive and well, Johnson was forced to attack and kill his own troops, who were mutating before his eyes into mindless monsters bent on killing him. With his tenacity and his will to live, Johnson fought his way out of the nightmare. He was presumed dead after Master Chief found a helmet recorder entry from Private Wallace Jenkins, showing the gory details of the solder’s fates. Return to Earth Johnson surprised the Chief when he was rescued along with Polaski, Locklear, and Haverson. At first, John didn't believe what he was seeing, thinking maybe it was a new Flood trick. However, Cortana convinced him with preliminary scans that Johnson was fine, and was then welcomed. Johnson proceeded to aid the Chief in capturing the Covenant flagship Ascendant Justice, providing covering fire and attacking the enemy by surprise. They used the ship to return back to Reach and picked up the remaining Spartans. Johnson joined the Chief as he went down to the surface. One of those rescued was Dr. Halsey. After her rescue, Halsey reviewed Johnson's condition with the Flood and gave the Chief two data crystals: one containing all data available and ways to counter a Flood infestation, the other included the source material of Jenkins's mission logs and Johnson's medical files. Johnson could have died from ONI's experimentations had the Master Chief given the second crystal. Thankfully, Master Chief's decision allowed Johnson to live and continue on active duty. He had learned the difference one man could make in the war, and was not going to sacrifice one of the best soldiers he had ever worked with. Operation: FIRST STRIKE Johnson continued to be of use when the Spartans attacked the Unyielding Hierophant in Operation: FIRST STRIKE. The First Battle of Earth .]] Upon his return to Earth, Johnson was promoted to Sergeant Major and given The Colonial Cross by Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood for his efforts. Shortly after the Earth invasion of the Covenant, Johnson aided the defense of the Cairo. He and Miranda Keyes were besieged by Covenant forces until Master Chief destroyed the opposition. Aboard the In Amber Clad, Johnson put together a squad of marines to lead a task force in the Outskirts of New Mombasa. Using a sniper rifle, Johnson fought alongside his old friend. When the Chief went on to find the marines from the downed Pelican, Johnson stayed back with the rescue Pelican units to provide cover, even a Scorpion tank. He was present for the rest of the battle while the Chief took down the Covenant Scarab. After its destruction, he picked up the Chief and brought him back into In Amber Clad, just as the massive Covenant ship took off into slipspace. In Amber Clad, caught in the wake, was brought along for the ride. Delta Halo Coming out of slipspace, Johnson was shocked to learn that there was another Halo in existence. He stayed back with the Pelicans to help the Chief's infiltration of the ancient temples, dropping off more soldiers, a Warthog and a Scorpion. He joined Miranda in the search for the Index, leading them to the Library. However, moments after they acquire the key, they are assaulted by the Arbiter and captured by Tartarus. Both are taken to the Installation's Control Room. before the Arbiter.]] Moments before his execution, Johnson was saved by the Arbiter and his squad of Elites and Hunters, due to the newly erupted Covenant Civil War. Hijacking a nearby Scarab, he aided the Arbiter by destroying the heavily armored entry into the Control Room, allowing his new ally to head inside. Bringing with him a Covenant Beam Rifle, Johnson arrived moments before Tartarus inserted the Index, activating the Installation. During the battle that followed, he repeatedly fired at Tartarus from a distance, bringing down his protective shield and allowing the Arbiter to slay the Chieftain. After Miranda reclaimed the Index and deactivated Halo, 343 Guilty Spark informed them that the six remaining rings were on standby mode and could now be activated by the Ark. Standing there with Miranda, the Arbiter, and the other survivors, they wondered what the future would hold. Behind the Scenes Trivia * In the Great Journey level, when you fight Tartarus if you face him. He will refer to you as the Master Chief. He will also use terms as if he were on Earth such as "Bring it Tourist" *He is (as of returning to Earth in Halo 2) the same rank as John-117. The Invincible Johnson .]] In Halo: Combat Evolved, Johnson is expendable, just like every other marine, but will always return in the next level. Sometimes there are two Sergeant Johnson characters aiding the Chief. This paradox can be seen in the levels Pillar of Autumn, Halo and 343 Guilty Spark. However, many players speculate that there are other Marine Sergeants with the Johnson model, such as in Silent Cartographer (Level) and Assault on the Control Room (Level), where Johnson is already occupied in aiding Captain Keys in his search for the Covenant weapons cache. In Halo 2, Johnson is an NPC, immune from harm. Bungie's Explanation According to Bungie's Legendary Halo PC/MAC walkthrough on their website: ''Wait! Don't walk away! There's a short scene you haven't seen when you've beaten the game on previous levels. You'll see a tug of war happening between an Elite and Sergeant Johnson. "But wait." You say, "I saw Sgt. Johnson die twice now already. What's up with that?" Well, think of Sgt. Johnson as being like Kenny from South Park. No matter how many times he dies he'll always come back. Why? Well, it's complicated. Suffice it to say that even nuclear explosions can't keep a good man down. Johnson, a Spartan I ? In the Halo Graphic Novel, on pg 122, reveals that he was involved in Project: ORION, the Spartan-I program. This would make him over 60 years old, possibly even 70. This would mean that either Spartans can live longer without aging, or people generally live longer in the future. Another possibility is that Johnson has accumulated a total of several years spent frozen in cryo-chambers during missions requiring long periods of time traveling through slipspace, thus keeping him physically younger than he actually is. Any or all of these conditions may be having contributed to Sgt. Johnson appearing younger than he is. Quotes *"All you greenhorns who wanted to see Covenant up close? This is going to be your lucky day!" To the marines on the Pillar of Autumn (Level) *"Please...don't shake the lightbulb!" To Tartarus in The Great Journey (Level) *"Come on, Arbiter, kick that guy's ass!" To the Arbiter during combat with Tartarus The Great Journey (Level) *"This is it, baby. Hold me." To a miscellaneous Elite, in the Legendary Halo 1 ending. *"(coughs) Say what?!" When he learns about another halo in Halo 2 *"Listen, you don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you. But if we don't do something, Mr. Mohawk's gonna activate this ring, and we're all gonna die." To the Arbiter, while piloting a Scarab. *"Oh I know what the ladies like..." To Cortana when she thanks him for bringing her and the Master Chief a Tank...and while cocking a machine gun. *"Looks like your freaky little mouth just bit off more than it could chew" to a Grunt on the Outskirts Level *"Well, there's only one thing left to say...(loudly, brashly vocalizes the "That's all, folks!" tune from Looney Toons)" When the player is killed if he attacks the bridge crew of the Pillar of Autumn *"This is it baby, hold me." To an elite in the non-canon Legendary ending for Halo:CE Pillar of Autumn Speeches Metropolis Speeches Appearances *Halo: The Fall of Reach *Halo: Combat Evolved/Halo: The Flood **Pillar of Autumn **Halo **Truth and Reconciliation **Assault on the Control Room **343 Guilty Spark/Halo Graphic Novel: Breaking Quarantine **The Maw (Legendary ending) *Halo: First Strike *Halo 2 **The Armory **Cairo Station **Outskirts **Metropolis **Delta Halo **Quarantine Zone (Cutscene) **The Great Journey *Halo 3 References Johnson, Avery Johnson, Avery